The present invention relates to eyeglasses, especially rimless eyeglasses, the lenses of which are fastened to the frames of the glasses by holding portions which are received in holes or recesses in the lenses. As examples of such an eyeglass type reference is made to the French patent specifications no. 62.079 and 1.087.904. By these and other corresponding known eyeglasses rimless or semi-rimless glasses may be secured without using an encircling rim. Hereby, however, both the lens mounting and the frame design are relatively complicated.
According to the invention a substantial simplification is obtained by the lenses being mounted on carrier member portions protruding straight forwardly from the frame and squeezed with a good holding effect in the holes or recesses. This conditions a simple frame construction, whereby the frame may even be constituted entirely by a wire material. The lenses are very easy to munt, and if the holder members are embodied with an increased length, so that they protrude in front of the front face of the lenses, they may even be used for holding additional glass members such as sun shades, when these are provided with the required holes or recesses. The user may easily mount and demount the additional glasses.
By the invention it is furthermore realized that it is advantageous that the holes or recesses be embodied with an oblong shape i.e., a shape which deviates from a circular or square form, for receiving holder members of a correspondingly oblong cross sectional shape, as the glasses may hereby, in a simple manner, be held in a non-rotatable manner relative the holder members. This embodiment is particularly appropriate for entirely rimless eyeglasses, where a good stability of the glasses will be obtained by the holder members being nonrotatable relative the lenses at the central bridge and the outer temple hinges, respectively. Another essential circumstance is that the oblong shape of the holes or recesses provides for the possibility of the holder portions in a simple manner consisting of a folded together loop portion of a stiff wire material appropriate for the relevant purpose, whereby it is possible to construct the eyeglass frame exclusively from bent, stiff wire material with no use of solded or welded portions, which conditions a substantially simplified production process.
When the frame portions generally consist of wire material it is extremely appropriate that also the temple hinges and the associated temples of the eyeglasses are made of wire material, and according to the invention this is made possible by each of the temple hinges being constituted by a pintle wire portion and a surrounding screw coiled wire portion, which wire portions continue in a temple and in a lens-carrying wire portion, respectively. Hereby the frame as a whole i.e. including the temples and the hinges, may be embodied exclusively of a bent wire material, whereby the whole frame may be produced automatically at quite low costs.
The invention may well comprise semi-rimless glasses, in which the lens holding frame portions are mutually connected through frame portions, e.g. wire portions, which extend along either the upper or the lower rim of the lenses between the bridge and hinge areas. As each of the lenses is hereby connected to the frame at both sides there are no special requirements of the lenses being connected to the frame in a non-rotatable manner at the single areas of engagement with the frame, as the frame in itself will secure the glasses agaist relative rotation, and, for the same reason, it is thus not necessary that the holes or recesses in the leses be of an oblong shape, i.e. in these cases they may well have a circular shape, regardless of this not being visually and use-wise attractive compared to a narrow, oblong shape.